This proposal is s request for funding of the Core Immunology Laboratory for the NIH funded AIDS Biopsychosocial Research Center at the University of Miami. This is s multidisciplinary research program to investigate various populations of AIDS patients, those at high risk for AIDS and who have already tested seropositive or negative for antibodies to the virus considered the etiologic agent of AIDS. Among the individual projects for the grant are several Core Laboratories including a Core Immunology Laboratory. The Immunology Laboratory performs tests to determine human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) antibody for all subjects, as well as selected immunological assay for humoral and cellular immunity Among these tests are serum assays for immunoglobulin levels, assays for cell marker for T lymphocytes, including helper/suppressor lymphocyte ratios, T lymphocyte activity by blastogenic assays, and natural killer cell activities. Soluble mediators of cellular immunity, including interferons, interleukins and tumor necrosis factor (TNF), are now considered important for normal immune function and also in relation to immunoderegulation. Also of importance in a study where effects of psychosocial factors, such as stress, on immune function are being measured is the determination of plasma levels of beta endorphins and cortisol. This supplemental program for the Core Immunology Laboratory will permit analysis of subject specimens for these important soluble mediators of immunity, including interleukin 1, interleukin 2, interferons (alpha/bets and gamma) and TNF as well as the plasma levels of cortisol and beta endorphin. In addition to serum specimens, we propose that peripheral blood lymphocytes from subjects being examined should be assessed not only for their ability to respond and proliferate to mitogens in vitro, but also to project these lymphokines and mediators of immunity. The assay for these important mediators of immunity in serum and produced by cells of various subjects will provide an important adjunct to understand not only the process of AIDS but also biopsychosocial aspects which are important in progression and/or (hopefully) regression of the disease in the populations being examined.